The present invention is directed to a cartridge assembly including one or more containers each holding a flowable mass, and a discharge member. Each container is a hollow cylinder and the discharge member is mounted on one end of the containers and contains conduits for flowing the flowable masses out of the containers.
It is common to store and transport flowable masses in containers. Such containers are usually in the form of a hollow cylinder made of a synthetic plastics material. Since the flowable masses must retain their working characteristics until they are ready to be used, it must be assured during the period of storage and transport that the containers are adequately sealed and that the opening of the container is effected only immediately before the flowable masses are to be used or dispensed.
As an example, time-hardening two-component masses are known, provided in a cartridge arrangement including two containers with a different one of the components being disposed in each of the containers, note the Hilti brochure W/1299/1984. This cartridge arrangement includes a discharge member containing separate discharge conduits connected to the containers. During storage and transport of this cartridge arrangment, the discharge conduits are closed. On the opposite ends of the containers from the discharge member, there are pistons which seal the flowable masses in the containers.
The flowable masses contained in this cartridge arrangement are used in a known dispensing device.
Before the cartridge arrangement is inserted into the dispensing device, the dispensing end of the discharge member is cut off so that the flowable masses can pass through the discharge conduit into a mixing space from which they can be dispensed. The dispensing device includes pressure applicators acting on the pistons in the containers and forcing the pistons toward the discharge member for pressing the flowable masses out of the container into the discharge conduits.
The disadvantage of this known cartridge arrangement is the requirement for cutting off the dispensing opening from the discharge member which is difficult to carry out. If there is no suitable tool available for cutting open the dispensing end, it is possible that the discharge member may be damaged and result in an improper mixing of the reacting components so that the discharged mixture of the components may not be effective.
Furthermore, after the discharge member is cut open, the flowable masses are exposed and may cause substantial contamination of the dispensing device and of the region surrounding the device. In addition, the flowable masses may contact the device operator which requires that protective clothing, such as gloves, be worn, since the flowable masses may be highly reactive materials.